Love Lies
by CubicleMiyuki
Summary: Rin in 8th grade, was betrayed by her childhood friend and best friend. She moved, not due to that, but she moved because she had to, unfortunately she never told them which is fine. 2 years later she returns as a Junior to her hometown, facing new challenges in friendship, love, and experiences some lies. Rin x Len Rated T for mild cursing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I made a MC roleplay but quit because I thought it'd be good to do it in this story. Let's go!**

Chapter 1: In all these years.

(Rin's POV)

It was today we walked into the house was so warm and lit. Where was I? Back into my hometown, been 2 years I'm a junior now. It's been a long time when _it_ happened.

 _Flashback 8th grade_

 _I walked shyly in the hallways. 'Where is he?' I searched around. Not there...or there… Oh! There!_

" _Len!" I yelled and ran over. Len Kagamine, my childhood friend who was a golden blond haired, ponytail, and blue azure eyes boy. I liked him...a bit. A BIT._

 _Len turned around and smiled, "Yeah Rin?"_

" _Can we go to the arcade today? We haven't hung out in weeks!" I asked. It was true it's been 3 months no joke. And...I have to move._

 _He shook his head, "I'm busy I'm sorry."_

 _I sighed, "I see." Len walked away, "You're always busy…" I mumbled. And parted away. And went to talk to my other best friend Neru._

 _~After School~_

" _Please take these papers to the music room." My club president asked. I was secretary but it was fine._

 _I walked my way into the music room, "Neru, you're so beautiful…" a familiar voice rang into my ears. L-Len?_

" _R-really? I thought you liked Rin?" Neru spoke._

" _Rin, was just a way to get closer to you, she meant nothing." Len voice said, piecing my heart._

 _Though I can't see their faces, I bet Neru was grinning happily, "Oh really?! Geez I thought you'd never get rid of her!" Neru cheered._

 _I felt tears rolling off my cheeks slightly, I just drop the papers and walked home shamefully. My mother and father were ready and packed. My tears were already dry by the time I got home, so no questions were asked. We moved, in the truck I took one last look at my house and watch it fade away…_

 _But, I swore to myself I will never, ever be as naive as I was when I was in middle school._

 _*Flashback end*_

"Rin, get your butt in here!" Gumi screeched. Oh that's right. I made a new friend, at first I didn't trust her, but eventually I did. Gumi, is an orphan in the orphanage center attending my hs by government's pay, she was a junior like me. But then my mom decided to adopt her, so she's my foster sister or my best friend either way she's the best.

I nodded, walking in, "Yeah got it Gumi." I helped unpack boxes.

-At night-

My parents were asleep, so it was just me and Gumi. We were watching The Grudge. "She's not that scary." Gumi scoffed.

I looked at her in disbelief, "DO YOU SEE HER EYES? THEY'RE LIKE BLACK ORBS LOOKING THROUGH YOUR SOUL!"

"Oh come on, it's just a girl with white skin, black rings around her eyes, and long hair. Not much and not to mention the outfit." Gumi rolled her eyes.

Gumi was never a person to be scared of horror movies, for me I was. I was peeking out from behind a stuffed animal I had in front of me. It was a black and white stitched panda bear. **(A/N: Tokyo teddy bear reference)**

I yawned, "I'm sleepy, watch the rest without me." I muttered walking to my room. There were still some boxes, but my room was yellow, with a yellow bed, laptop- let's just say everything's yellow. And a splash of orange here and there.

I jumped on my bed, hugging my teddy bear. I wonder...will I see Len again and Neru? I'm afraid, if they are still here how can I face them? No use worrying...I closed my eyes and felt myself slipping into the comfort of darkness.

-Next morning-

"WAKE UP" A voice screeched and pulled the covers from under me, and made me fall off the bed.

"OW GUMI WHY?!" I cried out, rubbing my head in agony.

Gumi grinned, "Cause why not? You're going to be late if you don't get your butt ready." and with that she walked out the room.

I muttered insults not meaning them, then organized my bed and headed for the shower. After showering and refreshing myself I went to the kitchen, and saw the clock...at 6:15am.

I twitched my eyes, "W-We have 30 extra minutes...and you made me do a fast shower?!"

Gumi rolled her eyes, grinning, "Yeah dummy, or else I'll forget to wake you up." she joked.

I rolled my eyes at her joke, "You're intolerable yet my best friend and foster sister how?"

"Cause I'm awesome." She boasted grinning.

I decided to get an orange and walked over to my bag muttering, "More like a bug you can't get rid of."

"I HEARD THAT!" Gumi shouted from the kitchen.

I hollered back grinning, "GOOD" And then I slipped out the door. It's warm for it being spring. That's right, I'm in Japan, springtime is here and is a new school year and semester. I just joined in 2 weeks late, no biggie.

As I was walking, I saw a flash of teal running. Oh she must go to my school too, She smiled at me and I waved. She started running fast. Wait what...wait OH SH*T! I start backing away, then running, if you haven't read the text to comprehend what's going on, that ball of teal is running towards me. And get this, if you look closer you can almost see fire coming outta her as she runs.

Eventually she nearly caught up to me, and there was a tree coming. So I did what any logical person would do, I stopped, and calmly stepped aside right in front of the tree. The girl rammed right into it.

"Oww…" she whimpered and rubbed her head.

"Sorry, why were you chasing me?" I question immediately.

The teal girl stood up, and looked at me trying to look angry- it wasn't working. "Well! My name is Hatsune Miku and I wanted to be your friend! I saw you have the same uniform as me, AND I never saw you in the school, so you MUST be new right?!" She exclaimed,excitedly. Ok, this girl turned out angry then nice. I do not get this.

Freaked out, I nodded my head...slowly, "Yes, but why chase me?"

"Cause I was afraid you'd leave and look at me like a freak!" She exclaimed.

' _Well if you didn't chase me I wouldn't have the thoughts I have now'_ I gritted my teeth, "You don't say…."

I then heard an all too familiar shout, "RIN!" Oh Gumi. She caught up to me and Hatsune-san and huffed.

"Geez, I walked out the door and see a teal running like a ball of fire after you and you speeding away." Gumi sighed.

I apologized, "Sorry, but Hatsune~san wanted to know me…" I then glared at Hatsune~San, "But she could've done it without chasing me!"

Hatsune~san whimpered, "I'M SOWWWY!"

Gumi glared me, "You made this poor girl cry!" her hands on her hips. Oh geez I know she's joking.

I smirk and put up my hands, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! SHE CHASED ME!" I waved my hands frantically.

Gumi then kneeled to a whimpering Hatsune, "Poor you, did mean Rinny hurt you?"

"S-She did…." Hatsune~san whimpered.

I facepalmed, "Ok Gumi, stop joking around, you're going to make me look bad."

"But you are." Gumi giggled.

Hatsune~san squeaked, "Uh what's going on?"

"Sorry Hatsune~san Gumi was giving you fake sympathy…." I said, in the tone as if you're giving bad news.

Hatsune~san then had the dark aura, I flinched, "U-Um Hatsune~san?"

"Girls….we need to hurry to school we have only 5 minutes." Hatsune~san smiled creepily at us.

Gumi and I looked at each other and gulped. In a heart-beat, Hatsune~san grabbed our hands and then ran like the world's ending. Except it wasn't and get this, me and Gumi were practically just flying as she ran.

When we got to the school Hatsune~san abruptly stopped and Gumi and I bumped heads and fell. "We're here! Oh yeah that reminds me," Hatsune~San turned to Gumi and I, "What's your names?"

I spoke before Gumi can start, "My name is Kagami Rin, this is Megapoid Gumi she is my foster sister, however she chose to keep her last name. We are in the same class 3-1" I finished.

Hatsune~San nodded, "Ok! My name is Miku Hatsune you already know that. but you can call me Miku! I am a junior too and in the same class! Oh my gosh it's fated! May I call you by your first name?" She asked.

Gumi and I nodded, not because we're friendly, we're just scared...sorta. Miku cheered, "Great! Let's get to class!" When we got to the door, Gumi realized something.

"U-Uh we're new so we gotta stand outside sorry." Gumi apologized. Oh yeah I totally forgot.

Miku nodded her head, "I understand I'll go in then just stay quiet." She then. Walked into the classroom, Gumi and I peeked through the glass on the door and saw Miku not socializing. She was alone.

Gumi sighed and turned around, slumping against the door, "Now I feel bad."

I nodded, "Same." and slid down next to her. Then a woman walked up.

"Um are you two the new students?" She asked. The woman had white hair, she looked very intelligent. I nodded.

"Stand up, I shall not have loitering around my classroom." She said strictly. Gumi and I immediately stood up, moving out of the way and the teacher entered in the class.

I heard her, "Class, sit down, we have two new students. They are foster sisters to each other may the two come in." The teacher looked at me and Gumi, motioning her head to come in.

As expected, Gumi went in first as confident as ever, "Hi, my name is Gumi Megapoid, my favorite food are carrots-don't ask why. I keep my last name to remember my family. My favorite color is green." Gumi bowed.

I timidly, walked in, "U-Uh my name is Kagami Rin. My favorite food is oranges, and I like the color yellow and orange….and I like bunnies?" I said in a nearly low whisper. As loud as I am around Gumi, the second I see a bunch of eyes, or meet a new person (who wasn't chasing me), I turn shy.

I glanced around, easily remembering the students from middle school-some of them because others from other middle schools came to this high school.

"Kaito...Gakupo...Luka...Meiko...Mizuki...Yuma...etc. etc." I said in my head no Neru though. I then stopped looking at a boy all to familiar.

He was flirting with a girl with pink hair, oh it's Len. I recognize him from anywhere, he was flirting while I was in my introduction-rude. I snapped out of my thoughts when Gumi shook me, "Pay attention, she's about to tell us where to sit." Gumi whispered.

"...And I hope you treat these students wonderfully. Kagami~san sit next to Hatsune~san and Megapoid~san sit next to Kagamine~san" The teacher instructed.

My spot was with Miku on my left, and Gumi on my right. Gumi sat with Len on her left in the back, then the pink hair girl sitting in the last seat. Gumi scowled, but got over it.

She knows about what happened with Len and flipped out when I told her. Nonetheless she tolerated his existent. But she made a grossed out face, every time she heard Len flirting.

As for me, I couldn't care less. I am hurt he didn't recognize me, but then again if he did it'd probably be super awkward.

 _Ring. Ring._

"Time for my leave please wait till the next teacher comes in." The teacher said and then left the room. Not a second later, the next teacher rolled in.

"Class morning." The teacher said. His name was Mr. Kiyoteru as shown on his name tag.

And with that the lesson began, I glanced over at Len once in awhile. In all the years we were seperated, I'm kinda shocked he doesn't remember me. Heh, maybe he forgot his childhood friend anyway.

(3rd person view)

As Rin Kagami started working on the math problems, Len glanced at her with questioning gaze, not caring at the girl sitting next to him useless flirting. ' _Is she really back after all these years?'_ He wondered questionably.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry if I post slowly I'm focusing on my gaming channel but I'll keep posting more chapters!**

Love Lies

Chapter 2: All this time...

(Rin's Pov)

 _Ring. Ring._

Ah finally lunch! I can now go on a date with my favorite thing, food. Ha. Rin taking it to a whole new level of being single. I looked around, seeing that Len is not in sight. Great!

Gumi and Miku immediately surround my desk. Miku looked at me with a questioning look, while Gumi looked at me with a worried look.

"How do you feel about Len?" they both said at the same time.

I sweatdropped, "Fine I guess."

Miku squealed, "I saw you looking at him time to time! Do you like him?!"

I shook my head, "No, it's more complicated."

A flash to worry went through Miku's eyes. But she kept the upbeat attitude, "So what happened ne?" Miku asked.

Gumi explained, "Len and Rin used to be childhood friends, but Len betrayed her and hurted her. So she doesn't really think of him as importance as he used to be."

Miku gasped, "That's so sad."

I rolled my eyes, "It's not, friends come and go no big deal!"

"I guess…." Miku sighed. All of a sudden she jumped, and leaned her face close to me, "Then I'll be your friend Rin~Chan! I won't abandon you like the Len jerk!"

I found myself, laughing, "Sure Miku." Hey, this girl may have chased me, but she has her flaws. Like all of us.

Gumi frowned jokingly, "Hey! What about me?"

"What about you?"

Gumi pouted, "So mean Rin~Chan!"

I started laughing. When was the last time I felt like this? A long time, huh. Even with Gumi sometimes I wouldn't be this happy. Cause even by myself or with somebody else, I foolishly fall into the same trap of loneliness. **(A/N: World Domination How-To REFERENCE)**

I sigh. Instantly losing the positiveness inside me. "You ok?" Gumi asked.

I nodded, "I'm ok."

"Let's go get lunch, we'll eat on the roof." Miku decided, and started walking out the room. Gumi and I followed her, due to not knowing where the roof is.

When we entered the roof, it was empty surprisingly, and cool air rushed to our face. Miku pointed to a little corner, with benches and a door to something like a supply closet. But nonetheless we sat there.

"So what'd you bring for lunch?" Gumi asked.

I shrugged, "An orange..."

"Wow Rin, no wonder you're skinny." Miku commented, then quickly realized what she said, "But! You're still beautiful!" Miku complimented.

I rolled my eyes, "Ok I get it, I eat very little."

"Anyway, I brought carrot salad for lunch." Gumi said.

"Of course you world." I rolled my eyes.

"At least I don't force myself to eat less! Anyway Miku~Chan what did you bring?" Gumi asked.

Miku answered, "I brought leek soup!"

"Leek soup?" Gumi and I asked in unison. It is very...uncommon.

Miku nodded happily, "Made by my older brother, Mikuo. He's a senior, but he makes it really good! Wanna try?" Miku then, held the spoon towards us.

Gumi and I said no politely.

 _Creek._

"Crap! Someone's here" Miku gasped.

Gumi shrugged, "What's so bad about it?"

"It might be Len, we can't let him see Rin!" Miku said.

 _Step. Step._ **(A/N: Idk what footsteps sound like so have mercy)**

Gumi nodded, "Good point."

Miku then, grabbed our hands and opened the supply closet, "In here!" she pushed us in.

"Wait what about you?!" I asked. Honestly I didn't care if Len saw me, part of me hoped he does, and hope he doesn't.

Miku then looked at us, why is she so mature all of a sudden? "I'll be fine, I know them anyway do not speak a word!" She then closed the door on us, locking it from the outside.

Gumi and I peeked through the creek under the door. Seeing footsteps.

(Miku's POV) **A/N: Who thought it was gonna be Len c'mon?**

Ok...calm down Miku...it's just Kaito, Len, and Mikuo….no biggie. Before they turned the corner to where I was, I rammed into them using my Miku strength. All three of them went tumbling to the ground.

"Ow! Miku what the heck?" Mikuo grunted, rubbing his nose.

I grinned, "That's what you get for creeping up on me." I smiled boastfully.

Kaito shrugged, "Didn't hurt that much."

Mikuo glared at Kaito, "Well not all of us are tall!"

I glanced to Len, he appears unfazed. He had an emotionless expression, it was hard to tell. As if...unreadable.

"Anyway have you seen two new students?" Mikuo asked.

I tilted my head, as if curious, "How come?" I asked but my behind my eyes, was a flare of anger. Mostly at Len, for what he did to Rin.

"Len said you were talking to them in class, and he wanted to know who they are." Kaito explained.

I shook my head, "I did talk to them, but they went somewhere else."

Mikuo sighed, "Sorry Len."

Len sighed, "It's ok let's go guys." The boys walked away. I waited about 3 minutes, then I unlocked the door and let Gumi and Rin out.

"Geez, I thought they'd press further." Gumi said, rubbing her arm after being cramped in the closet.

Rin shrugged, "Maybe they gave up quickly."

"I don't like tricking my brother, so I'll go to class first and then you'll follow in 5 minutes later ok?" I asked. I sincerely didn't like tricking my brother. But I didn't want Rin to talk to Len.

Rin nodded, "I understand, Gumi?"

"Yeah we'll wait for 5 minutes then head down." Gumi agreed.

"Great see you guys in the classroom!' I said. Then started walking and realized something. "DANG IT I FORGOT TO FINISH MY SOUP!"

Ugh, no use worrying about it now. Time to go back.

(Rin's POV)

After 5 minutes, Gumi and I started running back. Not for the reason we didn't wanna be late, but in case Len was in the hallway and saw us walking.

We made it back, without being spotted- nevermind I spoke too soon. A teal hair boy, Kaito, and Len glanced at me and Gumi as we were standing at the hallway. Oh no, and we were the only ones here, well plus Miku.

"Uhhh...this is awkward hahahaha…" Miku laughed nervously.

Len looked at me, with a strange emotion, "U-Um? What's your name?"

I glanced at Gumi, giving her the look, 'Should I lie?'

Gumi nodded and gave me the 'yes' look.

"Ah, did you hear me say my name during my introduction?" I asked.

Len shook his head, "U-Um, no sorry, neither did my friends."

I nodded my head, "I see…" on the spot I made up a fake name, "My name is Kagami Rinta, I am the cousin of Kagami Rin." Seems convincible right? Though, if he buys it…

Len then looked at me with a disappointed look, "Oh, ok. Um do you know where Rin is?"

"Um no, why do you know her?' I asked.

Len nodded, "My childhood friend...I never got to apologize for what I did, I was told she moved away."

I chuckled nervously, "Ahahaha...Rin's studying in America so my mum and dad sent me to live with Rin's parents. I attended private school before here."

As I was talking in my head I was screaming, 'HOW DOES HE NOT REMEMBER ME!? HOW CAN BELIEVE SUCH A STUPID LIE?!'

Gumi nodded fastly, "I'm Rin's foster sister, but Rin moved so I hang out with Rinta."

I now can see why he brought my lie, my hair is shorter. When I was younger I had long hair, it was cut short, and today I decided to put it in a side ponytail.

Len nodded, "I see, well Rinta, Gumi, may we be friends?"

I froze. I was not expecting this. "U-Um sorry, my uncle and aunt has put a strict no boys policy on me and Gumi."

Gumi looked at me with a glare, "What do you-"

I nudged her with my elbow, "Play along…"

Gumi then nodded, "Yeah, Rin's parents is very strict you know!"

Len nodded, "I see, I remember her back then saying her parents didn't know about my existence." he then chuckled, as if remembering an old memory?

"Um why are you chuckling?" Gumi asked.

Len shook his head and sighed, "Nothing reliving an old memory, that's all." Len then started to walk out the room, "Just so you know, rest of classes are canceled today, due to heavy storm, you should go back now." And with that he left.

I looked at the door, confused, and shocked. "He actually brought that?" I muttered and unconsciously bit my nail

Kaito laughed, "Yeah he did, I guess he was that desperate."

I looked at him shocked, "You knew I was lying?"

Kaito nodded, "Of course, while you were talking to Len, and I was watching you'd sometimes bite your nail."

"But I didn't…" I said.

"Actually, you did when he was leaving, so, it was a dead giveaway." Kaito explained.

I nodded, "I see, are you going to tell him the truth?"

"No, it'll hurt more coming from me than you. You should tell him." Kaito shrugged.

Mikuo then coughed, "Excuse me, teal siblings being forgotten."

"Yeah! I helped you avoid Len!" Miku stated.

Gumi nodded, "I know."

 _Boom. Boom_

"Oh thunder's starting to come in." I said.

Kaito nodded, "We should head back."

"I'll drive." Mikuo volunteered.

And with that we got into Mikuo's car and went home.

(Len's POV) **A/N: FINALLY**

I walked inside the house, not caring if I was making muddy tracks. I took off my shoes, and darted for my room and lied on my bed.

"Len! Don't make a mess in the house!" My mother complained.

I shouted back, "I'll clean it later!"

"Forget it! I will!" Mom grunted.

I decided to help her due to guilt. Once I was done, I lied on the bed again. Too many thoughts...was Rin back? No it was her cousin right? Rin loved having long hair, I remember, and she didn't wear bow clips, and a huge white bow. She said she's too tomboy for that. Rinta seemed like a girly girl. All these years...and I thought I'd see Rin again. No, it was her cousin. Rinta seems nice though, a bit shy however like Rin was back then. How is Rin now?

 _Beep_

A text. I look at my phone and pick it up, and open the text.

 **From: Akita Neru**

 **To: Kagamine Len**

 **Subject: Love ya.**

 **Hey baby, I'm finally coming back, seeing you soon. 3**

I gulped, Neru can't come back...oh no….

 _Beep_

Another text? I hesitated on opening it, hoping it's not Neru, but I click on the new text anyway.

 **From: ?**

 **To: Kagamine Len**

 **Subject: Rin**

 **You think that Rin is still gone? C'mon get a grip, if you want to know more about Rinta and how Rin is, find me. If not, ignore me. Have fun :D**

Two weird text… Why am I always getting weird texts but not from Rin? I stared at Rin's contact, I didn't call for 2 years. I put my finger near the call button, then hastily pulled it away. She probably won't pick up, she probably forgot about me. I went to sleep dreaming of Rin and her wavy long hair.

(Third person view)

Meanwhile with Rin, she was rocking and shaking in her sleep. She was sweaty and crying a bit. Seems like she was having a nightmare?


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just so you know, I won't do song references each chapter. So yeah. And OMG over 100 views thanks sooo much 3. I'll try to upload these, but I have a YT channel to attend too x3. Enjoy!**

Love Lies

Chapter 3: Close Corner Truth

(Rin's POV)

- _In her dream-_

 _I glanced around me. It looked like a familiar setting….too familiar Oh wait, it's my old school._

 _I suddenly hear my old self sadisticly laugh, "Ha...ha...ha…". A flashback, makes sense now._

 _I watched as the scene I remember fully, unfolded. "R-Rin, d-don't do this! C'mon now Rin!" Gumi said, waving her hands backing away._

 _I felt tears on my eyes, how is this possible it's a dream! Nonetheless a younger me steps closer to Gumi, holding a knife. Old me, then rammed the knife to Gumi, I snapped out of my daze and tried to stop my younger self...too late. But, Gumi did something surprising, she grabbed my arm and made me drop the knife, however the blade hit my stomach, cutting through my shirt into my skin._

" _Rin! Nooo!" Gumi screeched then quickly, fumbling, got the phone and called 911. The dream faded away. A saw my younger self, crying as she was losing light, but the ambulance came. The dream faded away from there._

 _-Rin waking up-_

I woke up in a sweat, and tears falling down my cheek. I sat up and wiped them quickly. What time was it? I glanced at the clock. 5:00am. Fearing another nightmare, I took a shower and did my daily morning routine.

I took some macarons from my fridge and packed then my in lunch bag, along with a sandwich, and orange. By the time I was done it was 6:00 am, I heard Gumi walking into my room. I quickly took a sticky note and wrote I was going to school early and then quickly walked out the door, quietly.

I then made my way towards school. No Miku in sight, no Gumi in sight. Unfortunately, there was a Len in sight.

"Hey! Kagami~San!" Len waved coming over. "Phew coincidence seeing each other huh?" he said, grinning.

I nodded quietly, "Not much of a talker huh?" Len smiled.

I nodded. I remember this is how me and Len met. I let memories sweep in my mind.

 _-When Rin and Len were 4 and met-_

 _I was sitting quietly on the swings, it was lonely but peaceful. I then saw a boy running over to me._

 _He put on a friendly grin, "Hi my name's Len what's yours?"_

 _I said quietly, "Rin."_

 _Somehow, he heard it and if possible, his grin turned wider, "Not much of a talker huh?"_

 _I nodded. "It's ok, you'll warm up to me." He said and with that, he took a seat in the swing next to me._

 _I ignored him for a couple days but, eventually I warmed up to him and we became friends._

 _-Flashback ends-_

"Uh, earth to Rinta...you alive?" Len said waving his hands in front of my face.

I snapped into reality, "Sorry, was thinking about food." I lied.

Len chuckled, "Ok then."

I frowned, "What's funny?" I asked impatiently.

"My old friend used to daydream about food sometimes." He chuckled.

Oh yeah, I used to lie with that excuse. A lot...to Len… I went out of daze, and quickly glared, "And what's it to you?"

"Nothing...I just miss her," Len sighed.

Wow...did I have that much an effect on Len? Nah, he's probably regretting, he'll get over it. "So...what was Rin like?" I asked. I was curious on how Len thought about me, Len looked at me in surprise.

I nudged my head in a motion to speak.

(Len's POV)

Wow...she actually wants to know about Rin...oh wait that makes sense they're cousins. "Shouldn't you know how Rin acts? You're cousins." I recalled when Rinta told me she and Rin are cousins.

"Mmm yeah, but she probably acts different around her friends. So tell me what's she like?" Rinta grinned. For a moment I saw Rin, but then I remembered. Rinta and Rin are two very different people. Rinta's a bit loud and spunky while Rin is soft and quiet. Even though Rinta's not much of a talker, when she talks she talks very different from Rin.

"Well you two are very different." I found myself starting, as soon as I started talking about Rin words tumbled out of my mouth. I couldn't stop it, "Rin's a very quiet person. Every time I'd come over to her, she's either drawing or reading. Usually reading though, and when she did read. I was amazed because she was always stuck inside that bubble in which the book grabs her in, and I see her make a happy smile every time she reads a book. I ask what's funny, and she'd laugh teasing me that if I was a reader I'd understand. However when she was drawing, she was so focused and even in the lunchrooms she can draw. And every time we talked her voice would come out like bells, like tiny ringing bells. Maybe even christmas bells and...yeah. I really miss her." I sighed.

Rinta smiled and put a hand on my shoulder, "Hey. Maybe one day you'll see her. Don't give up yet. Don't give up till the very end. If you truly cared about her, you'd fight." I froze.

 _-Flashback to when Len and Rin were 11-_

 _I kicked the wall then slid the the ground, crouching. I can't believe I embarrassed myself in front of Lily. My crush…. Ugh...she'll never like a guy like me._

 _I heard small footsteps. I look around the corner, and saw a familiar figure. Oh it's Rin. Rin walked over and scooted over next to me, crouching. "Hey Len." Rin smiled._

 _I sighed, "Not now Rin...I just embarrassed myself in front of an upperclassman."_

 _Rin nodded, "I saw...but so what?"_

" _So what!? Lily will never like a guy like me!" I cried out in despair._

 _Rin patted my head, "Hey! I'm not smaller than you anymore!" I groaned._

 _Rin giggled, "Silly Len. Don't sulk here about how you've embarrassed yourself. You have to fight. Fight for someone you like, if you love them, you'd fight for them!"_

" _What do you know about love? You've never liked someone." I grumbled. I saw a flash of something in Rin's eyes, but she continued to smile._

" _Well, that may be true. But, hey never give up till the end. You like her right? Fight! Never give up till the end Len. I'll be rooting for you all the way." Rin cheered and giggled._

 _I thought it was stupid. But Rin's smile gave me courage and I found myself smiling too, "Yeah Rin. I'll fight! I'll fight for Lily!"_

 _Rin giggled, "Yay Len! Go for it!"_

 _I looked at her, "And when you find someone you like, you fight too ok?"_

 _Rin looked at me in a surprised expression, but quickly recovered, "Yes."_

 _-Flashback Ends-_

Rinta was still smiling when I snapped out of memories. I then saw Miku and Gumi run over. Then didn't say a word to me, they just grabbed Rinta and ran for the hills. I looked confused, then I snapped out of it and ran to school too.

(Gumi's POV)

"RIN ARE YOU STUPID?!" I screeched.

"Um no?" Rin raised an eyebrow, confused.

"Len could've done something horrible to you!" Miku panicked.

Rin chuckled, "Guys I'm not dead."

"You could've been!" Miku exclaimed.

I nodded in agreement. I do not trust Len...however, "Hey Rin why did you leave the house so early?" I asked.

Rin froze, "U-uh….well." I grimaced. The nightmare...it's been a year since that event she still has those memories?

"You need to forget about those memories." I muttered.

Miku tilted her head in confusion. "Gumi, it's not easy to forget." Rin answered.

"Then try." I sighed and walked away to class. "Better hurry up, you've got 5 minutes before class."

Miku and Rin nodded and followed me. We walked in silence.

(Rin's POV)

 _Lunch._

"Rin you should tell Len you're...well Rin." Mikuo sighed.

I shook my head, "I don't wanna be begged forgiveness. I know I'll give in, and I'll get hurt. Again!"

Kaito sighed, "You can't be afraid."

"Gumi? Miku?" I looked at them. Searching their faces for answers.

Miku sighed, "To be fair. I agree with Mikuo and Kaito."

"Same, I mean even though this morning I was on your side. I looked at Len and he looked like he was about to die without you Rin." Gumi sighed.

I groaned. Where did this suddenly come from? Let me tell you.

 _Flashback (Earlier in class breaktime)_

" _Dude he looks like he's going to die." Mikuo poked Kaito._

 _Kaito nodded, "It's sad."_

 _Miku looked at me, "I think you're the reason."_

" _W-Why me?!" I stammered._

 _Gumi shrugged, "Cause you're Rin's 'cousin' and you lied."_

" _You think he knows?" I asked._

 _Mikuo shook his head, "No, if he did he'd probably confront you by now. Surprised that the teacher hasn't called you Rin yet."_

" _That's cause it's impolite to call me by first name.." I answered._

 _I glanced at Len. He was curled up in a sitting-ball, trying to write with baggy eyes. How did a cheerful guy from this morning...transform into that? Then a girl approached him and they started flirting. A player now...who knew._

" _We can talk about this later." I sighed. The bell rang. After I finished some classes and lunch rolled around, Gumi and Miku immediately grabbed my arm. And dragged me to the roof, running and Kaito and Mikuo were there._

 _Flashback End_

"I don't see why in this corner. It's so crowded…" I grumbled.

Gumi looked at me, "Rin...stick to the topic."

"Right, but even if I do tell him I'm Rin, what happens after that?" I asked.

Miku nodded, "Well...we can figure that out later."

"I just don't want to get hurt again if I tell him I'm Rin." I sighed.

We then, heard footsteps.

"Rin?"

(Len's POV)

"I just don't want him to get hurt again if I tell him I'm Rin." A soft voice said,

Wait...what? I walked closer to the cornered answer. It was close enough to me. "Rin?" I asked. Shocked.

Rinta- I mean Rin looked at me in a shocked look. At that moment, Rin looked really beautiful even with short hair. But the thought didn't suppress the amount of sadness I hold.

"Why didn't you…" I couldn't find the words. The amount of shock hit through me. But at the same time...I wasn't surprised. I kinda suspected Rinta cause she'd act a lot like Rin when I looked at her in class.

When she was reading, she was into the world as Rin was. When she bit her nails, it's in a cute way like Rin. But why lie?

"Rin...why lie to me?" I asked.

Rin's attitude changed instantly, "Ok here's my reason why. Remember in 8th grade? You avoided me for 3 months and when I was after school returning papers. I find out you've used me to get to Neru!" Rin yelled. Tears streaming down her face fastly.

Wait...oh shoot! I stammered, "Rin I didn't mean it! I swear I-"

"Len! I TRUSTED YOU! You want to know what else was on that day?! The day I moved, I moved and met Gumi. Experienced true friendship!" Rin hissed.

"Look! I was young and stupid!" I tried saving myself.

It didn't work. "That's a clique excuse! When I came back, I didn't want to speak to you. When I walked in class and saw you flirting with the pink hair girl, I thought you forgot me! How can I forget what happened years ago when you are already flirting in my face instead of realizing who I am. And seriously...you fell for Rinta!" Rin screamed.

Nobody but Mikuo, Gumi, Miku, and Kaito were here. Miku was conflicted. Gumi was glaring at me. Mikuo and Kaito were pretending everything's fine. When it wasn't.

"Rin I...look Neru meant nothing to me. She…" I couldn't finish.

I already knew I was screwed just by looking at her eyes. I fell for her lie she was Rinta, and gave up on looking for Rin. Instead the answer was conveniently given to me.

"Are you done with your pathetic attempt for my forgiveness? I'm never forgiving you, no less being your friend. Maybe I would've if I was Rinta but I knew it wouldn't last long." Rin hastily said. Her eyes cold, and her words piercing my heart. She hastily walked away.

This Rin...is interesting. One moment she's nice and next she's rude. She has every right to be so...but something's wrong with Rin. I can feel it.

"Hey Len, man. I'm sorry me and Kaito hid this from you. We just wanted Rin to be happy to…" Mikuo sighed.

I nodded smiling, "It's fine."

"So...what are you going to do now? Keep being a player?" Kaito asked.

I shook my head, "Rin wouldn't like me being a player. So I'll give up on those."

"YES! Thank god it was just a phase!" Mikuo fistpumped the air.

Gumi raised an eyebrow, "You better not be a player. I'm on Rin's side all the way if she decides to forgive you I'll let her be near you. But the second you hurt her, you're dead."

I nodded, "I know...er. Gumi. So does that mean you and Rin…."

"Are adopted sisters? Yes." Gumi yawned.

Miku cheered, "Yay! But what about Rin. She's pretty well mad...should we let her calm down?"

"Good point." Gumi sighed, "Len bad news. She'll probably avoid you now."

I nodded, "I can see why."

"Len you're acting really mature about this…" Kaito commented, then teared up, "I'm so proud my little man's growing up." Then chuckled.

I glared, "I just...want to be friends with Rin again."

Gumi grinned, "Good luck let's go back."

We all went back to class. Rin...I'll be your friend again. Even if it takes me a year!

 _Later that night_

 _Ring Ring_

 **From: ?**

 **To: Kagamine Len**

 **Subject: Rin**

 **So you've found out sooner than expected. Figures. More things about Rin lies about her if you want help, contact me. If not ignore me.**

I sigh and place the phone away. This person is creepy whoever she is. I lie on my bed. "Rin...I will gain back my friendship….even if…"

 _Third POV_

 _Len fell asleep and Rin was sitting in her room muttering what she should do. She then also fell asleep, but experienced another nightmare._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: PLEASE READ! I do not want to get killed later once I end the story. I get it, the 3rd chapter was confusing. I know, Rin's personality changes. Rin does not have a personality-disorder however she is a conflicted girl who can't get over the past, but fears the future. She actually has PTSD in this story, but in the end it probably will get cured. (It's possible). Also if I slowly update I am so busy with life!**

Love Lies

Chapter 4: Trust Building in Sickness

 _Rin's Nightmare (3rd POV)_

 _Another flashback for Rin._

 _Beep Beep…_

" _Doctor when will she wake up?" Gumi asked the man._

 _The doctor sighed, "She's in a coma...but she'll be fine."_

 _Gumi sighed, "Why did you do this Rin...why didn't you…"_

BEEP BEEP BEEP.

"AHHHHH"

(Rin's POV)

I slammed my alarm clock. Since when did we have that?! Whatever, I grudgingly walked over and did my morning routine, of changing and showering then I went to the dining room.

Gumi and I stared at each other the moment I walked in, "What?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"You don't seem devastated?" She asked.

I shook my head, "No?"

"Huh...well after seeing Len, I figured you'd come home and cry. But instead you just locked yourself in your room and no sounds came out of it…" Gumi then stood up, and walked over to me looking at my face for any signs of negativity, "Are you sure you're ok?"

"KARATE" I yelled.

"What?"

"CHOP!" I karate chopped Gumi's face away from me.

Gumi flew back, and held her nose. "Ow! What the heck?!"

"Hey invasion of my personal space." I smirked.

Gumi rolled her eyes, "Whatever I'm just trying to look out for you. Apparently you don't need me so I'll be going."

Gumi started to walk out the door, "Wait…" I stopped her, calling out.

"I'm sorry I just...don't know how to deal with seeing Len again…" I apologized softly.

Gumi turned back and hugged me, "It'll be ok my Rinny-kins."

I sighed, "I guess. I was thinking of last night what to do today…" 

"Well, starters you can either ignore him or talk to him like a normal person." Gumi smiled.

I nodded, "Probably talk like a normal human. Cause he'd pester me if I ignored him."

With that, Gumi and I started walking to school. When we arrived, the mood was a bit… sorrowful. Students looked distraught for some reason...I couldn't put my finger on why…

Wait...IS THIS A DREAM? I pinched my hand, "Ouch" I muttered, shaking my finger off my hand to ease the sting. Definitely not a dream.

"Um what happened?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Some girls turned their heads towards me, and glared, "Read the note Rin-Chan! Len~Senpai's not here because of you!" a girl spitted.

I gulped, and walked over to Len's desk, and picked up the note.

 _Dear Rin~Chan, and Class,_

 _After my distraughtly discoverly of Rin~San returning and the shock and stress I received. I've fallen terribly ill. Sorry fellow classmates._

 _From Beloved, Len._

I rolled my eyes, over dramatic much? I turn and see girls having angry tears out, ready to strike. "So...go visit Len~Senpai and make him feel better." One of the girls said, cracking her knuckles.

I glanced at Gumi, she nodded for me to go and I darted. The teacher, tried to stop me but my speed was ultra fast Rin speed!

I stopped at the school gates, in a horrendous realization...I don't know where he lives….

"Rin~Chan? It's almost class what are you doing here?" Mikuo suddenly appeared out of thin air, and asked.

I quickly responded without thinking, "IneedtoseeLendoyouknowwherehelives?" I said fastly.

Mikuo raised an eyebrow, "I don't speak 'Fastpanese' Rin. Talk slower"

"Do you know where Len is? He's sick and all the girls in my class forced me to visit him." I explained, _slower_ this time.

Mikuo eyes lit up, "Oh he lives a couple streets down your house. He's a guy with a big white house you can't miss it." Mikuo then walked away.

Big...white...house? HOW IS THAT- you know what? Yolo! I grumbled colorful words, and made my way down my street.

' _Couple streets down your house…'_ I repeated Mikuo's words to myself, looked around, _'But where?'_

I spotted a white house and started walking towards it. It was on a hill.

The closer I got to it, the bigger and larger it seemed, when I arrived. WELL SH*T! It's freaking 3 stories tall!

I nervously walked to the doorbell, and rang it. No answer. Huh, looks like nobody's home. I started walking away when I heard shuffling, clicking, and the door opened.

"Rin?" Len stuttered in surprise. I scanned him to see if he was sick, and indeed he was.

He didn't have a runny nose, but his face was red, and his forehead looked like it was burning. He had tired eyes. At least he wasn't lying.

"You're sick." I monotonically said.

Len raised an eyebrow. "Yeah and?"

I then ultra karate chopped him on the forehead, "YOUR DEMON FANGIRLS SENT ME TO GO CHECK ON YOU AND THREATENED TO BEAT ME UP IF I DIDN'T! WHY'D YOU LEAVE A NOTE LIKE THAT?!" I screamed.

Len was holding his head from pain, it made me feel a little bit guilty. _A little._

"Ow…" Len muttered holding his head, then he struggled to keep his eyes open. Wait..don't tell me.

 _Plop!_

"He fainted?!" I shouted in surprise. I peeked in his doorway and saw nobody, geez and you'd think someone with a house this big might've had a maid or two.

I then started dragging his feet to his bedroom. Whatever it was, but telling by the banana decorations on a particular door next to the bathroom. I'd say that was Len. And it was.

I then dragged him across his yellow banana room, and dragged him on top of his bed. "Geez Len, you're so fat." I muttered.

(Len's POV)

"Geez Len, you're so fat." I heard Rin mutter.

How offensive! I would've jumped up and shouted at her, but decided the best wise decision was not to, and kept my eyes clothes pretending to be asleep. I did wake up when I felt Rin dragging me, I just didn't get up cause I wanted to see what she'd do...also I liked the closeness of us.

And damn, that girl can drag. I then felt Rin petting my hair, "You dummy Len...you made me miss class." She muttered.

She's blaming me...this is not going good! I never should've told Kaito to leave a note. "It's ok...I hate school so it's a good thing." Rin sighed,

I peeked my right eye to see her, and she was facing away. In a federal position, hands and knees up to her face in a ball. She was on the floor, next to my bed.

I debated for a bit whether to wake up or just listen to Rin...I think listening is better. She changed, I could at least try to know her.

I closed my eye and shifted a bit. And turned my back away from Rin, she noticed and looked at me. She felt my forehead. Her's was cold…

"You're burning up...geez you should've gotten a maid Len. Your family is rich you can afford it." Rin groaned, and started walking out to get god knows what.

I do have a maid, she's not here on weekdays during school hours only the evenings after school. She also works at a cafe part time, best not to disturb her.

I heard Rin's footsteps and felt a cool ice bag on my head. I then heard Rin pull up some type of chair, and then took a pillow from my desk and rested her head.

"Len, don't wake me up if you do wake up before me." Rin muttered, before falling asleep. I then turned and looked, she was asleep, on my bedside moved the lamp a bit and resting her head.

' _Cute'_ Was the first thought that came into my mind. Innocent, her bow flopped side ways against the desk, she was hugging her bookbag and slept in a federal curvy position,

I soon fell into the comfort of sleep with her.

 _A few hours later._

"Nnghhh." I heard a whimper. I woke up, and saw Rin's face. Tears falling and her biting her lip a bit.

I quickly took her head, and put her against my chest. I did not know what to do obviously, but this was the best thing I could think of.

She quickly relaxed, and fell asleep. I then put her gently under the covers and began walking to the kitchen to get some medicine.

It was 1pm almost school's done. But most students were on break, and that meant Mikuo was on break too.I texted him.

 **To: Mikuo Hatsune**

 **From: Len Kagamine**

 **Mikuo what did you tell Rin?**

 **To: Len Kagamine**

 **From: Mikuo Hatsune**

 **Um, that your house is big, and white. Why?**

I inwardly sighed and apologized to Mikuo through text.

 **To: Mikuo Hatsune**

 **From: Len Kagamine.**

 **Sorry man, Rin came over to help me feel better but she ended up sleeping. I woke up when she was whimpering.**

 **To: Len Kagamine**

 **From: Mikuo Hatsune**

 **Whimpering? How come? Wait don't involve me in this, look my advice is not bother her about it. And just gain her trust to be her friend again at least.**

 **To: Mikuo Hatsune**

 **From: Len Kagamine**

 **And how do you suppose I do that?**

 **To: Len Kagamine**

 **From: Mikuo Hatsune**

 **Just be nice to her and see what happens, then pop the friend question.**

I nodded subconsciously to the phone. How am I supposed to 'pop' the question? Nonetheless how the hell am I supposed to do that being SICK?

I heard footsteps and Rin walked in the kitchen. "Are you feeling better?" She asked.

I nodded. "Good I should be heading back, we might be ending school soon but I want to at least talk to Gumi and Miku." Rin announced and started walking out.

I had to think fast to stop her, "Would you like to eat something before you go?"

Rin shook her head, "I'm not-" her stomach grumbled, she blushed in embarrassment, "Ok a little. Whatcha got?"

"Tacos fresh made by my mom." I said, looking through the fridge, taking out the taco and showing it to her..

Rin nodded, "Sounds good."

I started to microwave it and walked to the dinner table across Rin. "So… how's life." I asked awkwardly.

"Good."

"Go on any trips?"

"No."

We sat in silence. And the tacos were ready, I quickly gave one to Rin. She ate quickly then got up.

"You'll be ok right?" Rin asked, with concern?

I nodded silently. Rin started to walk towards the door.

' _POP THE QUESTION BAKA LEN! DON'T BE KAITO!'_ Mikuo's voice rang through my head.

"Um...wait." I said.

Rin turned around raising her eyebrow.

"Um...I know this is early and I kinda made you come here by force. I er...apologize for that." I walked closer, but careful to stay near the entrance of the kitchen, "Can we be friends? Again, not close, heck we don't have to be friends but acquaintances, but please?" I asked. Nervousness rising in my heart.

Rin sure took her sweet time answering, she answered after about five minutes, "Yes...but don't act cocky about it ok?" she sighed.

I nodded slowly, "I won't."

She nodded, smiling for the first time, and walked out the door closing it shut. I felt like screaming, I feel like I've won the lottery! I was doing an inner victory screech. Then I decided to go to the window and watched Rin's figure slowly disappear down the hill. I really hope I get better by tomorrow. I want to go to school, to see Rin.


End file.
